Unbelievable
by xshygirl13x
Summary: just a b-day fic for another author ...i guess the only real summary i can give is..THE GAZETTE IN WONDERLAAND!...also this story may not make sense..beware of Ruki on top! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


A/N: okaay guys..this is a b-day fic for KDcat...she liked it so i hope you guys do too...i know it might suck..but truth be told...i have no clue what i'm doinggg!..but i will gladly take requests and hopefully be putting up more stories of mine in the future..RxR ..but don't be mean

* * *

><p>~Unbelievable~<p>

Reita woke up in confusion. He had a splitting head ache and wasn't even really coherent yet. He looked around and saw he was leaning against a giant mushroom

"WHA?" he stood and saw he was surrounded by 10 foot tall mushrooms in a marsh looking forest.

"What the…" he looked down and saw he was in a blue frilly dress with a white fluffy apron. He had on soft white knee socks with black buckle shoes and a huge black bow, firmly placed in his hair.

"Damn it Ruki! I told you to stop dressing me up in my sleep!" there was an eerie silence as he words echoed back at him "hmm….." suddenly it hit him... "WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

He walked, and felt an awkward sensation. He looked up his skirt and saw he was in a skimpy black thong. "What the hell happened to me?" he thought openly. The last thing he remembered was him walking home from the bar, and seeing Uruha in a bunny suit, running. Then it occurred to him the Uruha owed him 20 dollars and chased after him down a dark ally, and that was all he remembered. "strange…" Reita thought as he continued to hold up his skirt up, suddenly a figure appeared under the shadow of a nearby mushroom.  
>"hey there cutie." He stepped out of the shadows and into Reita's sight<br>"RUKI!"  
>"Mmm yes lovely?"<br>"Ruki you-" something was different about Ruki, he had a devious smile plastered on his face with small purple ears peeking out from under his blonde fluffy hair and a tail swished back and forth from under his tail-coat.  
>"Ruki what are you wearing?"<br>Ruki suddenly appeared next to him smiling a Cheshire cat smile "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" he whispered seductively in Reita's ear and slid a delicate finger down Reita's chest, causing him to shudder and blush.  
>"Mmmmm.." Ruki purred, "I love men like you..." he grabbed Reita's crotch. Reita gasped in surprise.<br>Ruki chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Reita stared...dazed, until he saw Uruha hop by... "Hop!." Reita came back to his senses",WAIT URUHA!"  
>Uruha gave him a startled look and hopped faster at a frantic pace.<br>"URUHA!" Reita ran after him

Uruha panicked and when he finally reached his destination he hopped into Aoi's lap  
>"Awww baby, why are you shaking so?" he pet Uruha' softly. Aoi looked up and saw Reita, looking around dumbfound and out of breath.<br>"Would you join us for tea?" Aoi waved him to a spot next to him. Aoi sat relaxed at the head of the table in a red top hat. With shaking Uruha in his lap…..  
>"Okay, why are you wearing Ruki's outfit in our Cockroach PV and WHY IS URUHA DRESSED LIKE A DMNA RABBIT!" he demanded more than asked.<br>"Shhhh, you going to scared my dear Uru" he stroked Uruha's bunny ears and whispered comforts into his ear.  
>Reita sat reluctantly and sighed heavily. Clouds of smoke gathered and Ruki appeared, sitting on the edge of the table next to Reita with his legs crossed in a proper manner, "would my dear like a glass of tea?"<br>Reita let his head fall on the table with a thump. Ruki's voice whispered in his ear "or how about some sweets?"  
>Reita groaned, "I need vodka!" He yelled in frustration as he pounded his fists into the table. Ruki lifted his head and looked him in the face and smiled his Cheshire cat smile again.<br>"This is unbelievable." He groaned in annoyance and confusion.  
>Ruki chuckled deeply. "Come my dear, let's go inside."<br>They walked past Uruha, now calm, straddling Aoi, who was smiling as he pulled Uruha in for a kiss. Reita stuck his tongue out in a childish manner at they continued on into the house

Ruki led Reita inside their house. It looked lopsided on the outside, but was perfectly straight on the inside. As they walked up the stairs, Reita noted how cluttered it was. As they reached the top of the staircase he was faced with a long narrow hallway that seemed endless, covered in lopsided oval pictures and random doors of different sizes. He tried one door, but it only had a wall behind it, then he tried another, and he was faced with a dark bottomless pit.  
>"Ruki…you let your house go to shit again." He complained.<br>Ruki ignored his comment as he waved him over "In here my pet" Ruki pushed him into a room. He was placed on the bed while Ruki straddled him.  
>"Mmmmm Reita you look so pretty." He let his trail along Reita's neck and arms. Reita whimpered at the touch "please be gentle."<br>"Relax baby, I'll try not to hurt you..." he opened his mouth and was about to bite into Reita's neck ,"but I can't make any guarantees." And he suddenly bit into Reita's neck, causing Reita to scream in pain. "AHHH…Ru-Rukiiii." Ruki's cold fingers brushed up Reita's dress as he started to nip at his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and hickeys along his collar bones. "Hmmm, this dress seems to be a problem, why don't we take it off." Reita gasped as Ruki slid off his dress and continued kissing him.  
>Ruki stopped and leaned back "My my, was a delicious sight." He purred as he began to strip himself. When he finished, he leaned into Reita. He grabbed the back of Reita's head by his hair and pulled his head back to expose more of his neck.<br>"Ru….ki" he panted as Ruki sucked his adams-apple.  
>"You taste so good…but I wonder…" Ruki pulled down Reita's underwear and started to stroke.<br>"MMMM faster..pl-please!" Ruki obeyed "Hah, y-yes!" but just as he was about to come, Ruki stopped. Reita whined and tried to get more friction from Ruki's hand. Ruki chuckled darkly, "be patient my dear Reita." He laid butterfly kisses from Reita's ear to his waist, then took Reita's member in his mouth.  
>"Ruk-RUKI! that f-feels so g-good!" he thrusted upwards.<br>Ruki swirled his tongue around the head.  
>" I'm gonna co-AHHH!" Reita came with a loud groan and Ruki gave one last suck and smiled, "Now now my pet, I'm not done just yet." He grinned manically as he lifted Reita's legs on his shoulders and set his member at Reita's entrance<br>"w-wait I'm a v-"Reita screamed in pain and pleasure as Ruki thirsted into him with lustful force. "NNYYAAAH!" Reita grabbed Ruki's frame as he hit his sweet spot hard, "HMPH!" Reita bit into Ruki's shoulder, drawing blood. Ruki groaned in pleasure and quickened his pace  
>"Ruki...I'm gonna come again!"<br>"Mm, come my sweet, come hard."  
>"Coominggg!" and Reita came one last time and clenched his walls around Ruki's member causing him to come also. Ruki made sure Reita got every last drop and laid next to Reita, smiling his Cheshire cat smile.<br>"Ruki..."  
>Ruki silenced him with a kiss and smiled his Cheshire cat smile one last time, before Reita closed his eyes.<p>

"WAKE UP REITA! WAKE UP!"  
>"Kai?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where am I? Why are you in a bikini? What's going on?"<br>"Silly Rei-Rei, you'll know if you wake up. So wake up!" Kai's words faded in his ear slowly.

As he opened his eyes he heard the steady beep of a heart monitor  
>"Oh Reita!" Ruki ran and hugged him.<br>"Wah…what happened?"  
>Aoi laughed, then tried to cover it with a cough, after receiving a glare from Ruki. "Well when you were chasing Uruha, you slipped and hit your head."<br>Ruki smiled up at Reita, "you had me worried"  
>"Ohhh I remember now."<br>Uruha smiled nervously and threw Reita a 20, "there, now don't come chasing me and tripping."  
>Reita smiled then looked at Kai "…..Kai….are you wearing a bikini?"<br>Kai looked up from his apple juice and nodded, "yeah...why?"  
>They all laughed except Reita, who was busy contemplating deeply.<p>

When they got home, they all went to their rooms 'hm...Was that all a dream? But Kai and the bikini..." Reita paused and looked in the mirror and saw the hickeys ". How could anyone not notice these in the friggin hospital!"  
>Ruki stood behind him and chuckled<br>"oh hey Ruki."  
>Ruki chuckled darkly and smiled his Cheshire cat smile.<br>"S-so it wasn't a dream!"  
>"Hmmm, that is a secret my dear sweet-heart." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.<br>Reita shook his head in disbelief "….I need to lay off the alcohol…" then yelled in anger and realization, "Damnit Ruki…You know I'm TOP!"

END!


End file.
